Door operating assemblies that include a motor that is coupled to a door to drive the door from a closed to an open position are known. Similarly, closing assemblies that apply a torque to a door that biases the door towards its closed position are known. However, conventional systems generally to not combine the driving functionality of known door operating assemblies with the closing capabilities of known closing assemblies. Further, conventional door operating assemblies that include a motor configured to drive a door open tend to couple the motor to the door such that one or more of closing of the door, manual operation (e.g., manual opening and/or closing) of the door, or an overdriving of the door (e.g., past its open position) may damage (or at least cause wear to) the motor of the door operating assembly.
Generally, conventional door operating assemblies do not enable a user that is installing, maintaining, and/or fixing a door operating assembly to access information related to the functionality of the door operating assembly. This may aggravate maintenance problems, impede troubleshooting, and/or complicate installation of the door operating assembly and/or its components.